The invention applies the technical field of molecular genetics to evolve the genomes of cells and organisms to acquire new and improved properties.
Cells have a number of well-established uses in molecular biology. For example, cells are commonly used as hosts for manipulating DNA in processes such as transformation and recombination. Cells are also used for expression of recombinant proteins encoded by DNA transformed into the cells. Some types of cells are also used as progenitors for generation of transgenic animals and plants. Although all of these processes are now routine, in general, the genomes of the cells used in these processes have evolved little from the genomes of natural cells, and particularly not toward acquisition of new or improved properties for use in the above processes.
The traditional approach to artificial or forced molecular evolution focuses on optimization of individual genes having discrete and selectable phenotypes. The strategy is to clone a gene, identify a discrete function for the gene and an assay by which it can be selected, mutate selected positions in the gene (e.g., by error-prone PCR or cassette mutagenesis) and select variants of the gene for improvement in the known function of the gene. A variant having improved function can then be expressed in a desired cell type. This approach has a number of limitations. First, it is only applicable to genes that have been isolated and functionally characterized. Second, the approach is usually only applicable to genes that have a discrete function. In other words, multiple genes that cooperatively confer a single phenotype cannot usually be optimized in this mannerxe2x80x94and many genes have cooperative functions. Finally, this approach can only explore a very limited number of the total number of permutations even for a single gene. For example, varying even ten positions in a protein with every possible amino acid would generate 2010 variants, which is more than can be accommodated by existing methods of transfection and screening.
In view of these limitations, traditional approaches are inadequate for improving cellular genomes in many useful properties. For example, to improve a cell""s capacity to express a recombinant protein might require modification in any or all of a substantial number of genes, known and unknown, having roles in transcription, translation, posttranslational modification, secretion or proteolytic degradation, among others. Attempting individually to optimize even all the known genes having such functions would be a virtually impossible task, let alone optimizing hitherto unknown genes which may contribute to expression in manners not yet understood.
For example, one area where traditional methods are used extensively is in the fermentation industry. The primary goal of current strain improvement programs (SIPs) in fermentation is typically an increase in product titre. State-of-the-art mutagenesis and screening is practiced by large fermentation companies, such as those in the pharmaceutical and chemical industries. Parent strains are mutated and individual fermentations of 5,000-40,000 mutants are screened by high-throughput methods for increases in product titre. For a well developed strain, an increase in yield of 10% per year (i.e., one new parent strain per year) is achieved using these methods. In general, cells are screened for titre increases significantly above that of the parent, with the detection sensitivity of most screens being xcx9c5% increase due to variation in growth conditions. Only those that xe2x80x9cbreed truexe2x80x9d during scale up make it to production and become the single parent of the next round of random mutagenesis.
Employing optimal mutation conditions one mutant out of 5,000-40,000 typically has a titre increase of 10%. However, a much higher percentage has slightly lower titre increases, 4-6%. These are generally not pursued, since experience has demonstrated that a higher producer can be isolated and that a significant percent of the lower producers actually are no better than the parent strain. The key to finding high producers using current strategies is to screen very large numbers of mutants per round of mutagenesis and to have a stable and sensitive assay. For these reasons, RandD to advance this field are in the automation and the screening capacity of the SIPs. Unfortunately, this strategy is inherently limited by the value of single mutations to strain improvement and the growth rate of the target organisms.
The present invention overcomes the problems noted above, providing, inter alia, novel methods for evolving the genome of whole cells and organisms.
In one aspect, the invention provides methods of evolving a cell to acquire a desired function. Such methods entail, e.g., introducing a library of DNA fragments into a plurality of cells, whereby at least one of the fragments undergoes recombination with a segment in the genome or an episome of the cells to produce modified cells. The modified cells are then screened for modified cells that have evolved toward acquisition of the desired function. DNA from the modified cells that have evolved toward the desired function is then recombined with a further library of DNA fragments, at least one of which undergoes recombination with a segment in the genome or the episome of the modified cells to produce further modified cells. The further modified cells are then screened for further modified cells that have further evolved toward acquisition of the desired function. Steps of recombination and screening/selection are repeated as required until the further modified cells have acquired the desired function.
In some methods, the library or further library of DNA fragments is coated with recA protein to stimulate recombination with the segment of the genome. In some methods, the library of fragments is denatured to produce single-stranded DNA, the single-stranded DNA are annealed to produce duplexes some of which contain mismatches at points of variation in the fragments, and duplexes containing mismatches are selected by affinity chromatography to immobilized MutS.
In some methods, the desired function is secretion of a protein, and the plurality of cells further comprises a construct encoding the protein. The protein is inactive unless secreted and further modified cells are selected for protein function. Optionally, the protein is toxic to the plurality of cells unless secreted. In this case, the modified or further modified cells which evolve toward acquisition of the desired function are screened by propagating the cells and recovering surviving cells.
In some methods, the desired function is enhanced recombination. In such methods, the library of fragments sometimes comprises a cluster of genes collectively conferring recombination capacity. Screening can be achieved using cells carrying a gene encoding a marker whose expression is prevented by a mutation removable by recombination. The cells are screened by their expression of the marker resulting from removal of the mutation by recombination.
In some methods, the plurality of cells are plant cells and the desired property is improved resistance to a chemical or microbe. The modified or further modified cells (or whole plants) are exposed to the chemical or microbe and modified or further modified cells having evolved toward the acquisition of the desired function are selected by their capacity to survive the exposure.
In some methods, the plurality of cells are embryonic cells of an animal, and the method further comprises propagating the transformed cells to transgenic animals.
The invention further provides methods for performing in vivo recombination. At least first and second segments from at least one gene are introduced into a cell, the segments differing from each other in at least two nucleotides, whereby the segments recombine to produce a library of chimeric genes. A chimeric gene is selected from the library having acquired a desired function.
The invention further provides methods of predicting efficacy of a drug in treating a viral infection. Such method entail recombining a nucleic acid segment from a virus, whose infection is inhibited by a drug, with at least a second nucleic acid segment from the virus, the second nucleic acid segment differing from the nucleic acid segment in at least two nucleotides, to produce a library of recombinant nucleic acid segments. Host cells are then contacted with a collection of viruses having genomes including the recombinant nucleic acid segments in a media containing the drug, and progeny viruses resulting from infection of the host cells are collected.
A recombinant DNA segment from a first progeny virus recombines with at least a recombinant DNA segment from a second progeny virus to produce a further library of recombinant nucleic acid segments. Host cells are contacted with a collection of viruses having genomes including the further library or recombinant nucleic acid segments, in media containing the drug, and further progeny viruses are produced by the host cells. The recombination and selection steps are repeated, as necessary, until a further progeny virus has acquired a desired degree of resistance to the drug, whereby the degree of resistance acquired and the number of repetitions needed to acquire it provide a measure of the efficacy of the drug in treating the virus. Viruses are optionally adapted to grow on particular cell lines.
The invention further provides methods of predicting efficacy of a drug in treating an infection by a pathogenic microorganism. These methods entail delivering a library of DNA fragments into a plurality of microorganism cells, at least some of which undergo recombination with segments in the genome of the cells to produce modified microorganism cells. Modified microorganisms are propagated in a media containing the drug, and surviving microorganisms are recovered. DNA from surviving microorganisms is recombined with a further library of DNA fragments at least some of which undergo recombination with cognate segments in the DNA from the surviving microorganisms to produce further modified microorganisms cells. Further modified microorganisms are propagated in media containing the drug, and further surviving microorganisms are collected. The recombination and selection steps are repeated as needed, until a further surviving microorganism has acquired a desired degree of resistance to the drug. The degree of resistance acquired and the number of repetitions needed to acquire it provide a measure of the efficacy of the drug in killing the pathogenic microorganism.
The invention further provides methods of evolving a cell to acquire a desired function. These methods entail providing a populating of different cells. The cells are cultured under conditions whereby DNA is exchanged between cells, forming cells with hybrid genomes. The cells are then screened or selected for cells that have evolved toward acquisition of a desired property. The DNA exchange and screening/selecting steps are repeated, as needed, with the screened/selected cells from one cycle forming the population of different cells in the next cycle, until a cell has acquired the desired property.
Mechanisms of DNA exchange include conjugation, phage-mediated transduction, protoplast fusion, and sexual recombination of the cells. Optionally, a library of DNA fragments can be transformed or electroporated into the cells.
As noted, some methods of evolving a cell to acquire a desired property are effected by protoplast-mediated exchange of DNA between cells. Such methods entail forming protoplasts of a population of different cells. The protoplasts are then fused to form hybrid protoplasts, in which genomes from the protoplasts recombine to form hybrid genomes. The hybrid protoplasts are incubated under conditions promoting regeneration of cells. The next step is to select or screen to isolate regenerated cells that have evolved toward acquisition of the desired property. DNA exchange and selection/screening steps are repeated, as needed, with regenerated cells in one cycle being used to form protoplasts in the next cycle until the regenerated cells have acquired the desired property. Industrial microorganisms are a preferred class of organisms for conducting the above methods. Some methods further comprise a step of selecting or screening for fused protoplasts free from unfused protoplasts of parental cells. Some methods further comprise a step of selecting or screening for fused protoplasts with hybrid genomes free from cells with parental genomes. In some methods, protoplasts are provided by treating individual cells, mycelia or spores with an enzyme that degrades cell walls. In some methods, the strain is a mutant that is lacking capacity for intact cell wall synthesis, and protoplasts form spontaneously. In some methods, protoplasts are formed by treating growing cells with an inhibitor of cell wall formation to generate protoplasts.
In some methods, the desired property is expression and/or secretion of a protein or secondary metabolite, such as an industrial enzyme, a therapeutic protein, a primary metabolite such as lactic acid or ethanol, or a secondary metabolite such as erythromycin cyclosporin A or taxol. In other methods it is the ability of the cell to convert compounds provided to the cell to different compounds. In yet other methods, the desired property is capacity for meiosis. In some methods, the desired property is compatibility to form a heterokaryon with another strain.
The invention further provides methods of evolving a cell toward acquisition of a desired property. These methods entail providing a population of different cells. DNA is isolated from a first subpopulation of the different cells and encapsulated in liposomes. Protoplasts are formed from a second subpopulation of the different cells. Liposomes are fused with the protoplasts, whereby DNA from the liposomes is taken up by the protoplasts and recombines with the genomes of the protoplasts. The protoplasts are incubated under regenerating conditions. Regenerating or regenerated cells are then selected or screened for evolution toward the desired property.
The invention further provides methods of evolving a cell toward acquisition of a desired property using artificial chromosomes. Such methods entail introducing a DNA fragment library cloned into an artificial chromosome into a population of cells. The cells are then cultured under conditions whereby sexual recombination occurs between the cells, and DNA fragments cloned into the artificial chromosome homologously recombines with corresponding segments of endogenous chromosomes of the populations of cells, and endogenous chromosomes recombine with each other. Cells that have evolved toward acquisition of the desired property are then selected or screened. The method is then repeated with cells that have evolved toward the desired property in one cycle forming the population of different cells in the next cycle.
The invention further provides methods of evolving a DNA segment cloned into an artificial chromosome for acquisition of a desired property. These methods entail providing a library of variants of the segment, each variant cloned into separate copies of an artificial chromosome. The copies of the artificial chromosome are introduced into a population of cells. The cells are cultured under conditions whereby sexual recombination occurs between cells and homologous recombination occurs between copies of the artificial chromosome bearing the variants. Variants are then screened or selected for evolution toward acquisition of the desired property.
The invention further provides hyperrecombinogenic recA proteins. Examples of such proteins are from clones 2, 4, 5, 6 and 13 shown in FIG. 13.